combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M32 Grenade Launcher
The M32 Grenade Launcher (U.S. military designation for Milkor MGL (Multiple Grenade Launcher)) is a GP/NX Specialist weapon/item that originated in South Africa. Overview The M32 is an extremely devastating weapon. Even within the hands of an amateur, it can easy gain several accolades because of its range and damage. The M32 can fire six grenades (housed in a rotating barrel) in rapid succession (you do not have to reload after every shot). The grenades fly in an arc, making the M32 perfect for indirect fire, such as bombarding enemies over walls and other obstacles. It is reloadable since the capacity is 6/6, and it is not dropped upon death, just like any specialist weapon. The reload of this weapon is very slow which balances it a little in those modes. The player winds the barrels out of the stock, pours out all the grenade shells (empty or not unlike the Double Barrel) and then inserts loaded ones, one by one, into the M32. Only Specialists can equip this weapon (excluding when in Fireteam Round 13+ after it has been spawned). The blast radius of the M32 is slightly smaller than most explosive items, but is still large enough to take down groups of enemies at once. The weapon is also extremely strong against the Infected in Quarantine, being able to kill them with only a few direct or area hits. On the other hand, many players see this weapon as being greatly overpowered. As such, it was the most criticized Specialist weapon before the release of the Auto-Turret. Most players who use this in the battlefield (excluding Fireteam) are regarded as noobs even by players who weren't affected directly by the gun. As of 7/28/2010 content update; due to many player complaints of this weapon, Nexon has nerfed this weapon and to balance out its slightly reduced damage they added a magazine's worth of ammo. Its ammo capacity is now 6/6 (formerly 6/0). One of the many famous combat arms player use this M32 who is better known as Col-Gate. He power leveled to a colonel 2 in 3 days. and btw, my IGN is...Col-Gate. Variants *M32-Incendiary Bomb *M32 Stun Grenade Trivia *The M32 is closely related to the Snowball Rifle that came before it. Both make the same sounds, and both fire projectiles with a similar arcing trajectory (leading some to believe the creators of the game are recycling resources). *An improved M32 can be found and used by non-specialist players in Cabin Fever. This weapon comes with 12 rounds and is unlocked at the start of Round 13. It is also droppable if the carrier dies. *Most people rage about the M32 because of how cheap it is in close range by simply aiming at the floor to kill their enemy. *Most people generally refer to the M32 as a "Noob" weapon because of its strong 2 hit kill abilities and its ease of use (point and shoot). *Using the M32 in a CQB-situation would not work in reality,because 40mm grenades arm at a certain range (from 3 to 27 m depending on the type and blast-radius) to ensure the shooter´s safety like in the Call of Duty Series (in Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2). *The Cabin Fever exclusive variant does more damage than the Black Market M32. *Two grenades can actually destroy each other if they collide in mid-air. This requires extremely precise aim and timing, however. *If you don't know how to aim this weapon you can be killed by the grenades if misfired. *The Cabin Fever variant is usually ignored, by many pro teams being it can lead to a game freeze. Despite being a useful weapon, many believe it's best to not use it for safety reasons. *This weapon was seen in the show "Future Weapons". *The range of this weapon is much more farther than the one in Combat Arms, mainly because of how the 40mm grenades arc in real life *The actual M32 can be attached with an Armson Occluded Eye Gunsight (OEG) scope. *It was included in the Hawk's Assault Package and Viper's Bite. *The M32 is the one of the most popular Specialist Weapon, as some people buy Specialists just to use the M32. *The reload time of the M32 Grenade Launcher can actually decrease. Fire one (or more) grenades and reload afterward. This is just like the reloading capabilities of some shotguns in Combat Arms. Media 300px Media Category:Specialist Items Category:Explosive Projectiles Category:CF-Exclusive Category:Explosive Category:NX Weapons Category:GP Weapons Category:NX Standard